


Explosive

by tiedyeflag



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Explosions, M/M, Making Out, Voxman, fink is a brat as usual, implied more making out, then feels, then kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Boxy and PV decide to blow stuff up at the Danger Zone. The results are explosive, physically and emotionally.Inspired by a doodle by confusedtiredchild on Tumblr! Done with their permission!





	Explosive

Boxman giggled like a kid on Christmas morning as he held the remote in his hands. It pointed out to the outstretched space of the Danger Zone. Meteors and volcanoes occasional littered the ground with earthly destruction as far as the eye could see. A particular spot in the distance, however, held his interest. Boxman stared at a pile of dynamite, bombs, and explosive powders the size of a hill. The remote in his hands was the detonator, and with the push of a button, it would set off a massive, classic explosion. 

But Boxman wasn’t planning on pushing the button. Instead, he handed it over to Professor Venomous, standing right beside him.

“Ready, PV?”

“Oh, yes,” He purred, picking up the remote, cradling it in his palm. Presently, he was cool and collected; hair combed back, lab coat ironed, and half-lidded eyes. Yet beneath it, he could barely contain his excitement. His grin widened, showing off his white fangs. 

With a manicured hand, he pushed the button.

_ KA-BOOOOOM--! _

The earth beneath their feet rumbled as a blinding light burned their eyes. A shockwave cut through the air like a wave, ripping the breath away from the villains. A mushroom cloud shot into the air, a towering symbol of destruction. It reached the sky, pushing aside the other clouds. 

“Woo!” cheered Boxman.

“Ah YES!” yelled Venomous. As Boxman began to cackle like an evil rooster, the collected mask fell from Venomous’s face. His eyes widened, his grin spread across his face, a look of gleeful madness took over his features. “Hahaha, YES!!” He spun towards Boxman, arms outstretched before his hands clamped around Boxman’s plump cheeks. Before Boxman could even blink, Venomous smashed his lips against Boxman’s in a firm, wet kiss.

It was over in an instant. Venomous pulled away, smiling ear to ear, as minaical as before, and shouted, “YES!! YES!!! YEAAAAAH--” He continued to shout, marching in circles like an excited, evil puppy.

Meanwhile, Boxman blushed beat red, droning out the green tint of his skin. He stared into space as the air escaped from his lungs. He squealed into his hands as his feelings of excitement and frustration and surprise came pouring out. All of this was ignored by Venomous, still cackling to the sky.

* * *

The car ride back home turned into the most awkward, antagonizing fifteen minutes of silence to Boxman. Venomous had finally regained his composure, simply staring out the window in the passenger seat. Boxman gripped on the steering wheel, talons on the verge of tearing through it. His face still burned, but he prayed his blush was down at least. He couldn’t fight against the cold sweat rolling down the back of his neck. 

“...Hey,” said Venomous. “Uh, sorry about earlier, I was--”

“NO PROBLEM!!!”

“...”

The awkward silence returned like a sack of bricks. Boxman bit his lip, his snaggletooth digging into the flesh. He could still remember the smooth coolness of Venemous’s lips, so divine compared to his chapped lips and--oh cob, did he remember to brush his teeth this morning?

“...Boxman? Boxman!”

“H-Huh?!” 

“You missed the exit,”

“O-Oh? Oh, well, guess I did.”

“And you’re starting to drift into the other lane,”

“Whoops!” Boxman swerved back into his lane.

“Boxman, are you okay to drive? We can pull over and switch,”

“I’m perfectly capable of kissing--I mean, driving!”

“...Boxman,”

“Yes?”

“Pull over,”

Gulping, Boxman followed the order, slowing the car down and steering towards the shoulder. Just as he changed gears into park, Venomous cleared his throat. Boxman turned his head to see Venomous still staring out the window, his bangs covering his eyes. His long black hair looked like a curtain of black velvet hiding his expression from the world. Or just him.

“Boxman, it’s clear that my...actions have upset you. Made you uncomfortable.” He turned his head, finally revealing his expression. Uncomfortable, and guilty. An unusual expression to see on his face. “I’m...Look, if there’s any way I can make it up to you, just say the word.”

“Any...anything?”

“Anything. I’m…” He averted his eyes to the dashboard, “not good at apologies.”

Boxman looked at his feet while tapping his finger together nervously. He racked his brain for a proper answer. Years in college, expertise in mechanical engineering at the drop of a hat, a level -10 villain, and yet his brain refused to work. He knew what he wanted, more than anything in the world, but he was sure it was the one thing Venomous could not do. Or rather, would not want to do even if his life depended on it. Surely there was something else he could ask for that would convince Venomous that he was forgiven? The man had literal mountains of money, surely there was something? Anything?

“Boxman, I…” Venomous rubbed his neck, toying with the collar of his turtleneck. “We can just agree to never bring it up--”

“Th-There is something you can do!” Oh, why couldn’t he keep his big mouth shut for once?

“Really?” Venomous leaned closer. “What is it?”

“It’s...um...you see, well…” He tried, in vain, to not stare at Venemous’s slightly parted lips. At how they glistened ever so slightly in the late afternoon daylight. At how they were a shade of violet just a touch darker than his skin. At how sweet they’d taste...probably…

Boxman was a man of many things, but a man who thinks through his action was not one of them. 

He grabbed the lapels of Venomous’s lab coat and pulled him in for a hard kiss. A sound of surprise was cut short form Venomous’s throat as Boxman shoved his tongue past his lips. Boxman’s eyes, screwed shut, relaxed as he focused on memorizing Venomous’s taste. Surprisingly, he tasted sweet, as if he snacked on cherry-flavored fruit snacks when no one was looking. His fangs were sharp, sharper than canines; these were the teeth of a snake. Boxman prodded his tongue to twirl around Venomous’s thin, serpentine one, smooth as silk, especially against Boxman’s clumsy, blunt tongue. The inside of the professor’s mouth was cool but humid, breath coming in short spurts, stolen from the corners of where their mouths joined.

Boxman pulled away, gasping. He opened his eyes, and caught the briefest look of the expression on Venomous’s face; utter shock, with the potential for disgust. Boxman turned away so fast he nearly hit his head against the driver window. Still catching his breath, he said, “N...Now we’re even.” He reached for the shifter when Venomous’s hand laid atop his. Boxman feared the worst, but he still made himself lookup.

“Boxman,” breathed Venomous. “I beg to differ.”

“What?”

“We’re not even,”

“Uh, how...how do you mean?”

“That just now,” Venomous licked his lips, “was far too much. Now I owe  _ you _ .”

“Uhhh…” Boxman wore an expression like that of a frozen computer screen. 

Venomous cupped his chin with such gentleness as if he was a cyborg of glass and not metal. He tilted Boxman’s chin up, grazing his thumb past the lower lip. Then he leaned closer, so close Boxman could feel his warm breath caressing his cheeks. “May I?” he whispered.

Boxman nodded minutely, dumbstruck, then closed his eyes when Venomous kissed him.

* * *

“We’re ho-ome!!” yelled Boxman as he entered Voxmore. Venomous followed right behind him carrying a few cardboard boxes of pizza. “We brought dinner!”

No sooner had he said those words did the clamor of robot feet echo through the factory. Darrel and the other robots burst into the room, but all at once, so they all got stuck in the doorway in a clash of metal. While they bickered and slapped each other, Fink squeezed past a tiny opening and scurried towards Venomous. 

“Boss!” She hugged his knees. 

Chuckling, Venomous used his free hand to ruffle her green hair. “Glad to see you’re still in one piece, Fink.”

“Didja get me extra cheesy pizza? With extra cheese?”

“Of course, now be careful before I drop these.”

Fink jumped back, but still hyper, nose twitching with excitement. She was completely oblivious to the chaos of Boxman ramming his entire body into his robot children to get them free like a linebacker, then being tackled by their hugs. Just before she tore away from Venomous, she narrowed her eyes. “Boss, what’s that?” 

“What’s what?”

“That! On your neck!” She pointed upwards. “Like some sorta purple smudge or something,”

Venemous’s eyes widened, and he slapped his free hand over the hickey poking out from the top of his turtleneck. “O-Oh, that. That’s just...just a bruise.”

Fink tilted her head. “How’d you get a bruise there?”

“I just...tripped. And fell.” Venomous tugged at his collar as sweat trickled down his neck.

“Wait a minute…” She sniffed the air. “You smell like Boxbutt...a LOT…”

“Ah--well--”

Her eyes widened and her face paled. “OhhhHHH MY COB! You...and...Boxbutt…” She gagged. “Gave each other cooties!! Ew ew ew ew EW!!!”

“Well...you’re not wrong.”

“Ewwww!!!” She wailed, turning on her heel and running away.

Venomous could only sigh, but a smile played at his lips. Better for her to simply think they exchanged ‘cooties’ and nothing more. It was worth it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Voxman...gives me so much joy. I love writing about these two dorks being in love.
> 
> Here's the link to the doodle that inspired it all! https://confusedtiredchild.tumblr.com/post/178832801881/concept-venomous-hanging-out-with-boxman-and


End file.
